My Sweet Sweet Emoji
by strong man
Summary: Gene had just met Poop for the first time and really seems like a nice guy but a bit too much cause he was fliting with him. Poop gave him his address which he did take, today will be a confusing day for him as he had already become a normal emoji, will he be Poop's boyfriend?
1. Hey, Sexy

**_This is my first story of The upcoming emoji movie._**

 ** _Description:_** _Honestly, as ridiculous as the title sounds, I don't give a shit like...if it means that I can catch pairings out of it then I'm all for it, Sausage Party and this are like the huge slogan on Fanfiction " Unleash your imagination" which is all I care about now that I'm growing up. Another reason is that animation has humor and good story._

 ** _Pairing:_ ** Gene/Poop **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ January 29

 _ **Rated:**_ M

While walking through the streets of Textopolis, Gene, now that he was a normal emoji was searching for somebody to chat with. He looked all over but all seemed to be doing their own thing like Ice Cream was having a conversation with Pop Sickle about their melting issues, even his best friend, Hi-Five was chatting with Mel Meh about what he likes.

Gene felt like an outsider again even after turning into a normal emoji so he just sat on the edge of the fountain that was in the middle of the city. "Everyone is having conversations but me and I'm loaded with many ideas to talk about" He said to himself until he saw a bright light that forced him to cover his eyes.

He got up "What that fudge is that? He asked while slowly getting up as he was looking determinedly in front of him. It was a handsome man with a nice hairdo looking up at the sun.

He slowly walked up to him "Wow, he looks very interesting" He said smiling. "Can you turn the rays up a little more" Poop said. "Sure thing, anything for the richest man" The sun emoji wearing sunglasses said and cranked the head up.

"Ahh" he spread his arms "that's much better" He sighed until "Excuse me" He turned around and saw a cute man "Why, hello cutie" He said smiling like he had finally found his prince charming.

"Hi, I'm Gene Meh" He said introducing himself. Poop cleared his throat and introduced himself back then asked if he would like to join him. "Sure, I got nothing better to do" He accepted and went by his side "Okay, don't you fucking blow this, you know that he's the perfect one" He felt his own conscious talking to him inside his head.

Poop looked at him and smiled "Fuck, he's looking with those eyes" Gene smiled as well but Poop's smile came with a wink and a sparkle in his teeth then he froze in that smile.

"Jesus fucking Christ, he's got what nobody can ever resist" Gene quickly started a conversation "So, what's you doing standing in the sun? He asked. "I just went through a fight with Sickly" he took a deep breath "I'm trying to cope with the break-up.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" He said feeling bad for him "It's quite alright, I'm just enjoying life and whatever it lead me to, weather it's new adventures or activities. "He told him that he's up for anything.

They took a few more minutes to soak up the rays of the sun until Poop scooted closer and place his right hand on his butt then gave it a rubdown. "Mmmm, you got a pretty nice ass, Gene" He said in a seductive tone.

"Thanks" Gene look at him when he got a bit mysterious like was the emoji actually hitting on him? It wasn't until Poop smiled at him once again today and raised an eye brow while Gene looked a bit squeamish at the moment so he's eyes wondered.

"Say, you wanna come over to my house and watch a movie or something? He asked since he found Gene to be a very interesting and intriguing character. Gene was starting to get a bad vibe from this particular emoji like he seemed too quintessential for his taste.

"Do it man cause if you don't then you'll miss out of his luxurious, sexy and extremely pornographic personality" His conscious told him and the emoji felt like knocking himself out just to get them out of his head.

Notice Gene's not a real talker, looks like he's shy "Cat got your tongue? He laughed but then a guy passed by with his tongue sticking out "Oh my, what's wrong with you? He asked looking at him.

The hurt emoji looked at them both in pain "My cat bit me tongue" He mumbled before holding it as he walked off to find a hospital. "Well, just gonna head on home now" Gene said and started to walk away but Poop grabbed his hand.

"Wait a minute" he reached into his pocket and got out a pencil and a piece of paper then wrote down his address then gave it to him "Just in case you change your mind" The brown emoji winked at him while elbowing him then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "He licked his lips, getting the taste of it "Mmmm, most delectable" He said before walking on home.

Gene was now left with the sun emoji "That was weird" He said "but still, he was a polite person. Suddenly, his parents were honking the horn in their vehicle and their son heard them.

"We're leaving" Mel said in a boring tone and he rushed for the car before that strange emoji returned. "How was you day, Gene? Mel asked "It was...very odd, in fact, this guy was hitting on me.

"Meh, what're you gonna do, he probably found you pretty attractive" Marty said. "Dad, what were you and Hi-Five talking about? He asked wanting to move the conversation along.

"Oh, just the same" he sighed "He asked if I liked boy and girl emoji's" He paused. "So, what did you tell him? He asked. "I told him meh" He responded showing that he doesn't care what gender.

"Well, I just wanna go home" Gene said. "Whatever" Mary said and stepped on the gas pedal then drove off but Gene was looking out the back window, looking at Poop chatting it up with the Candy emoji.

 _ **Forgive me if I must say that this is ONLY my thoughts of the movie or at last the ending. Judging by the way they designed Poop, it seemed like he's referencing a wealthy man of some sort.**_

 _ **The names of all the characters are easily said like Sickly is just a bluff but I thing that he'll be in the movie I suspect this to be R-rated cause Ice Cream almost said Shit but Poop told him to finish it in the trailer.**_

 _ **While we have not official information, this story will be cut to the end cause endings on movies are not technically spoilers to be knowledge. Go check out be Sing story, I did the same thing in the first chapter with bolded words.**_

 _ **It may be similar to Sausage Party, it could also be like Inside Out.**_


	2. Try Me On

_**This is my second chapter of The Emoji Movie**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Gene/Poop **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** M

At home, Mel and Mary got out of their car and just walked on inside, but Mel turned to his son "I'll be right there" He said to his wife "Meh" She said before opening and closing the door.

He found Gene sitting on the curb and plainly looked at the address and wondered. "Hey, what're you going" He turned to see his dad "Oh, just watching the cars" He looked across the street and witnessed Poop, giving his kid a piggy back ride.

"dad, isn't that the guy you like? The kid asked pointing at the guy reading a piece of paper. "You got it" Poop looked over to spot Gene "I'm gonna hit that ass" He said sexually.

Alright dad, will he be my new mommy soon? He cheered for him. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, I gotta propose first" Poop said after chuckling. "When'll that be? Boy, you have a lot of questions" Poop rubbed his chin "maybe at a party" He suggested with a smile.

"Can you introduce me to him? He asked. "Sure, as soon as he comes over...I'll see to it. "You're the best dad ever" He hugged him. "I know" They continued walked on the sidewalk.

He left his car at his mansion cause he lived no more then a few blocks away.

 **(0)**

"Gene, you can go with him if you want" Mel said. "I think that I'll go inside and change" Gene got on up and walked into his apartment, Mel was right behind him. Gene opened up his closet doors to pick out a tie for his _date._

Was he really planning on going? Of course you have to start somewhere, tight? 'How about this" He asked displaying the one with eggplants on it to dictate his first encounter with Poop.

"Son, you look like a million bucks" Mel said "Mary...don't you agree? She walked in after playing with the phone emoji "Meh". Gene wasn't exactly sure how to present himself **(make a good impression)** , but from what he gained, he looked very important so it would be wise not to dishonor him.

* * *

Poop was checking his teeth in the mirror, rubbed them so they'll squeak cause he had to look irresistible for the sexy emoji. "Dad, what can I do to help? His son asked with his hands behind his back and swinging himself back fourth.

"Well, I'm thinking of having a romantic dinner with him first," He turned to his son "I'm gonna need some candle sticks. "You can count on me dad" He said before his father walked passed him.

"I wonder if I were to somehow get pregnant and it's a daughter, I would combined our names together like Pooene" he pictured it in his head "that'll be nice" His son ran up to him.

"Why don't you go play in your room' He said. "Sure" He ran on off. "Time to take me a dirty shower" He cracked his knuckles after inhaling deeply. He started to hum to himself as he walked his bathroom.

He took in the smell and exhaled "Ahhh, I love the sweet smell of dumpster" He began to take off his white bow-tie, got in the tub and pulled a leaver down causing liquid mud to fill the tub until it was up to his neck.

He laid back in peace "Okay, time to think very dirty thoughts" He said as he grabbed a dirt covered sponge and washed his body.

* * *

Gene was walking down the steps of apartment and repeatedly resisted what he's going to say "My, you look ravishing" He got down from the steps before saying it, but he heard someone clear their throat to his left.

It was a Million Bucks emoji tending to his money tree "You mind, no need to flash me" He said, annoyed. "Sorry" Gene smiled nervously as he backed away from him "Who was that guy, must me our new neighbor? He shrugged his shoulders before walking across the street, a car was coming at him and almost hit him which caused his flinch.

"Sorry, I didn't see you" It was a speed emoji name Hyper, he is always burning rubber. "It's okay" Gene ran across and Hyper sprinted at fast speed. Gene shook his head "that was unexpected." He straightened his tie up after clearing the throat.

 **(0)**

He was surprised that his mansion had a gate and a personal fountain plus a gold statue of him spreading his legs, showing off his booty to the public. "Wow, Poop's got a really nice ass" He said blushing and walked on then eyes the hedges which were carved into sculptures of him being sexy.

"Is he for real? he scoffed "what a show off" He passed one hedge after another until he heard humming so he got up against the side to get a better listen" It must be coming from his bathroom" He shimmied the wall to the next window.

The humming became much clearer as he quietly peeked inside and what he saw caused him to have hearts in his eyes and drool dripping down from his mouth. "Poop? He whispered.

The emoji was whistling while washing his feet. "Holy fuck" Gene said as he rose up from the window while remaining hidden. Gene licked his lips like his mouth was watering.

Poop was lifting his leg up in the air which caused Gene to gasp and faint backwards.

I just saw the movie and was very disappointed that it had NOTHING to do with Sasuage Party and perhaps if they did then the Emoji Movie would't have so much hate and pity, but overall, I still loved it.

I decided to make my own version to give it some flavor so please DON'T SHOW YOUR CHILDREN THIS cause I can be very dirty minded when I want to be.


	3. Come Onto Me

**_This is my third chapter of The Emoji Movie._**

 ** _P_ _ _ **ai**_ ring:_ **Gene/Poop **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Gene regained consciousness "you okay there, Gene" He opened his eyes to see a hand and looked up to see Poop with a towel around. "Poop? He took it and pulled onto his feet.

"I looked out the window when I heard a thump' He said and Gene apologized until Poop speculated that Gene just couldn't resist him and smiled. "Come on inside" Poop took his hand and went inside through the front door.

"Oh shit, is this really happening...am I really about to see Poop naked?, he is my boss, but he was hitting on me back there. Poop stopped, turned around, pinned him to the wall then kissed him on the lips with his tongue included.

He kissed with passion and pushed all the way, leaving Gene to think until he pulled away and licked his lips "That was better then the first time, but I bet that the sex will be much better" He rubbed his cheek and lead him inside.

Junior was standing right there when he opened the door "Junior, I thought you would be in your room" His father said. 'I wanted to see the man you were talking about" He claimed with his hands behind his head

Gene took the liberty to introduce himself "Would you ever consider on marrying my daddy? He asked, out of the blue. "I don't know, but we're see where our relationship takes us" His father said, winking at Gene. "now why don't you go play the toys I bought you' He suggested. "Okay" He skipped on back into his room.

"Cause I got plans of my own" Poop whispered in his ear while feeling his crouch, making Gene moan, but he put a finger to his mouth "Not here" He walked away while whisking his finger away, motioning him with his eyes and headed to the bathroom, showing a bit of booty.

He took a glance back as he entered the room, leaving Gene with a sexfaced expression "Damn, what's one hot piece of ass" He said with a small smile then his instincts kicked in and they were telling him to go have sex with him. He was willing to get his hands dirty so he walked in without regretting.

Poop got his back turned "I figured you'd join me" He said after Gene had closed the door and locked it then the turd turned around and walked towards him then started seducing him like whisking his arms around his cheeks. "You're very beautiful" He said after turning on some sexy music to set the mood and took of his towel.

Gene was getting squeamish at the very sight of his body "I got to finish taking my bath, would you do the honor of joining me? He asked before kissing his lips" Meh, I've got nothing better to do" He said with a chuckle then Poop guided him to the tub which was still warm.

"I'd really appreciate it if you could wash my back" He said stepping one foot into the mud "Sure' Gene got in and sat in the back while his possible boyfriend sat in front. "It's just my back, but I'll allow you to go even lower if you so desire" He was titillating a rip from Fifthly Shades of Gray and passed the dirty cloth.

Gene took it thought that it was a actually a good thing he fell through it wasn't on purpose. He started "you know, It's really strange having the mayor of Textopoli as my boyfriend" He picked up some mud and rubbed around.

"I know, but it should have occurred to you about my sexuality" He said, clearing the real meaning behind his name. "Dirty mind, isn't that the eggplant emoji's job? Gene guessed. "Yes, but he's related to things like porn" He explained "As I explained to the Devil emoji; I'm soft...but not too soft'.

"Wow, That makes damn good sense" Gene said, noticing what he thought was wrong. Mud ran down "Go ahead, you are my guest after all" he encouraged him. He admired Poop and loved his personality, but what if he poops in the tub? Guess it wouldn't matter anyways since it's the same color as mud so he manned up.

Poop moaned as he liked the feeling of someone else touching him "I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. His son was just like him, but he was still learning the ways of being dirty. Gene heard Poop moaning and thought that he should try turning him on.

He brought the cloth over and washed his chest area which made him gasp. "That's it, keep going and don't stop" Poop said as he has his eyes closed. Gene felt his own boner rubbing against the behind and alerted the mayor.

"What is it? He opened his eyes and felt a rimming "wow, that feels so good" He said excitedly. "you actually like it? Gene asked. "I always say that I was not too soft...just sit back and let me grind of you" Poop rubbed his leg up.

He didn't ask for this to happen, but he was paying the price, Steven is the main one thought could handle that kind of relationship like he stuck his pitchfork up his butt so he isn't sure of himself to be as worthy. Pushing that aside, he wants to make this work out, he is an emoji of multiple expressions anyways.

Time passed one minute and Poop was pushing against him "shhiit Gene placed his hands on the tub edges cause he was thrusting hard while grinding his teeth "Gosh" He gone as far as he could until Poop screamed at his climax. "Mind if we switch positions? He asked, panting.

Gene didn't respond which lead Poop to wonder "Is that the silent way of yes" He asked. Finally, Gene spoke "I'll be happy to" He got on out of the tub and the poop emoji saw that he had an expression which he had never seen, but he just smirked as he slid back.

Feeling like he was confident enough, Gene went back in and faced him while looking at his boyfriend who was more then ready "let's get naughty" He said and they started to fuck.

 _ **It looks like Gene is trying to compete with Steven and what happens when his parents discover that their son is actually dating the mayor. This was fun to do, went a little overboard with the naughtiness.**_

 **I think I just created a new meaning or ruined the original one. I just got a message fr** _ **om a fan that said**_ _ **that they're sad so hope this cheers that person up, I'm always updating stories, but I'm only one person here, no team.**_


	4. Meet the Meh's

_**This is the Fourth chapter of My Sweet Emoji.**_

 _ **Pairings **_ Gene/Poop **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

The two lovebirds had finished, dried off though Poop spoiled himself with shit as his version of cleaning, Junior met Gene and his daddy at the door "Did you give him a good time? He said to his father. "I sure did, my little turd, I fucked in very hard" He put a hand on his shoulder, making him smile. Gene looked kinda embarrassed and wanted to put a stop to this, but didn't want to intervene, so he just blushed. I knew that you world" Junior looked at the Meh emoji "Now that you had successfully banged my father, are you thinking of proposing to him? Gene was stunned and nervously looked at his claimed boyfriend who gave him a sexy smirk "why would you say that? He asked. Because, I know how much he likes you and how much you like him" Gene got a shocked emotion.

Poop could tell that he was forcing Gene to marry him and he didn't want to set the example for his son. "Uh, Junior...don't you have some naughtiness you should do? "I think so, but I think I might stay a while longer," He said, but caught sight of his father crossing his arms, looking disappointed while tapping his foot. "Maybe I'll catch you later," He said bye to him before running off. Gene crossed his arms as well and smiled. "Smart kid you got there," He said, impressed. "I try to keep him in line" He uncrossed his arms and pointed out that he needs a dad. "Still though, he may be right" He unexpectedly slithered his hand into his and gripped it tight. "Oh, frisky are we? They both close together and kissed while Gene was stroking his cock which he moaned. "I have a proposal of you" He whispered. "Yes, my little shitstain" He sexually said with those beautiful eyes. "we're having dinner later tonight" he quick kissed him "It'll truly be an honor if you could come. Poop was in thinking mode, and as Gene was waiting for an answer, the turd pinned him to the wall with a smirk on his face. Gene gulped, but when he felt Poop's filthy tongue in his mouth, he witnessed pure relaxation like it was doing amazing things he never thought possible. Both moaned after closing their eyes, Poop pushed himself into him and tried to put his left leg around his waist to better seduce him until he remembered something.

"Poop, I should be getting home, my parents are having a party of their own in my honor," He said, not feeling like it was the right time to be fully sexual. "Yes, I completely understand" He released his leg though he wouldn't mind being some company, he added while looking at him in a sexual way that couldn't be ignored. Gene blushed and hugged the turd "My heart is skipping beats right now. "I'm glad, and while we're at it" he moaned "we'll have a little celebration of our own" He got awfully close that their crouches were touching. "I like those odds" He had a feeling that he was becoming just as dirty minded as he was or at least partly.

Then it's settled" He stepped back "I'll prepare for our date" He turned around and went inside, but not before giving Gene a farewell kiss as well as a smack and squeeze on the ass. "Mmm, you're so fucking hot," He said, licking his lips.

 **(0)**

"I guess that went smooth," He said after watching Poop go into his house, blowing a kiss as he closed the door. He sighed loveliness "Damn, he really knows how to turn me on," He said to himself then walked back home, but bumped into Hi-Five and a complete stranger walked beside him "Hey buddy, how are you holding up, heard you were talking to my bad earlier. "Gene...yeah, I was, let me tell you something, I'm very hard to tell when he's interested," He said. "Yeah, but I get him" he looked beside him and wondered as he just clicked his tongue and winked "Hey, I know you, Alex was going to pick you first, but he changed his mind" He reminisced about almost losing his job at the cost of others. "Yeah, the name is Thumbs-up, but you can call me Thumbs," He said as they had not had a proper introduction. "Hi-Five explained that he was his boyfriend and that they were dating. "Wow, I'm impressed" he crosses his arms and winks" no offense to you, but aren't you in the loser lounge? He was so confused that he had a question mark on top of his head. "Yeah, but that's where we meet at," He said, making Gene even more confused. "Uhhh, did I miss something here? He asked. "Gene is it?..at times, I like to visit the lounge and when I saw him standing around, looking bored so I walked up to him and thought I'd give him some entertainment by doing push-ups and sit-ups" He explained how they fell in love.

"Annnnd, that worked? He asked, douting and disbelieving this. "Don't believe me, huh" he scoffed "well, prepare to be blown away by my steel vines" Hi-Five licked his lips "Here we go," He said excitedly hopeful before Thumbs flexed his abs which brought him a massive boner as he stared. "Have I gained your approval? He said, in a seducing way while raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that Hi-Fives can answer at the sight of him uncontrollably drooling" He pointed out and he was right. Thumbs had defiantly noticed "You've most certainly gained mine," Hi-Five said. "Oh," He said, surprisingly before walking closer to him and both about to share a loving sexualized kiss before Poop reemerged from his house after saying bye to his son with some lube and a condom "Okay, I'll all set," He said, but stopped when he saw a hand emoji talking to his boyfriend. "Oh" he was shocked and almost jumped 'and who may I ask is this? He asked calmly. "Uhh, " he walked over took his hand and walked by his side" Poop, I present to you my best friend, Hi-Five and his boyfriend.

"My name is Thumbs-up," He said going up and flexed as announced himself and rudely interrupted him. " Gene had just smiled awkwardly on account of that fuck up "I forgot to mention that he's also a show-off at times" He lied through his teeth. "Yeah, but those muscles are mine," He said with a cheeky smile. "What are you talking about? Thumbs looked strangely at him until he quickly figured out his sexual meaning to where he stopped and blushed. "So, you think my muscles are yours? He got naughty; some walked back to him. "Absolutely" He excitedly bjçsaid. "Um, I gotta go, but you two stay safe" Gene caught his best friend feeling Thumb's abs and loving every minute of it then he walked off while Poop ran to catch up to him.

Mmm, I'm guessing that was his boyfriend." Hi-Five said. "The mayor? Hi-Five looked at him shocked and just laughed "You're joking, right...Gene's not in a relationship with the mayor" He laughed at that, but Thumbs came him a suspensions look displayed on his face, giving his intel that he works at the Cube. 'Hi-Five did some digging in on this, so he stopped feeling his abs "Come on, I'll prove it to you" Thumbs said. Hi-Five quickly took his word for it and followed him as he waited to follow them; he was not going to let his best friend be a promotion for his benefits.

 **(0)**

Gene rushed on home "Hey, wait up" He got to the steps, heard him and turned around to see the turd. He smiled "Ready to meet my parents? He asked. "I'm ready when you are" Poop took his hand in his and kissed his cheek. "Now. my mom and dad may sound boring, but I assure you that they are very nice" He warned. "Gene, I'm sure that I can handle anything if you're right there by my side," He said in a straight-forward way.

They became to walk up the steps, and Gene opened the door to be greeted by his parents. "Gene, you're just in time" Mel looked over at Poop "I didn't know that you brought company over," He said. "You two finally clicked, huh" Mary stepped in "I knew you saw something in him. "Mom, you're embarrassing me, " Their son said nervously. "Come on inside, we'll talk more about your boyfriend over your celebration dinner," He said before his son and his boyfriend entered then they had closed the door.

 **(0)**

Mel showed the turd around after introductions had been made "I hope you like our house? He asked as the two were walking down the hall. "I don't mind, as long as I have Gene, "He said, quite preliminary. He looked at Poop like he knew him from somewhere "Is Gene a friend of yours if you don't mind me asking? Yes, he's a great and good-looking emp-" he stopped himself cause if he ever finds out that he was the mayor, then he most certainly won't allow let them date anymore. Before Poop could reprise that sentence, Mary spoke "Dear, I need you in the kitchen. "Alright honey " he faced Poop "sorry to cut this short" He departed from him, and Gene walked passed him. "So, what do ya think? He asked. "It's most fascinating" he got close enough to whisper "now I get what you meant by them sounding boring. Yeah, but I still love them" He assured to him "Now, I'll show you to my room' He said, taking his hand and leading him to his destination while unknowingly, Poop was always staring at his ass along the way.

 _ **I picture this to be the perfect chapter yet, I've accomplished so much then I had hoped including detail, and I'm not even tired. Took more days then I expected it too, but it was worth it. Gene and Poop's relation is skyrocketing, and we have a brand new pairing on the horizon that is fairly similar in a way.**_


End file.
